A Heart So Divine
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Alisa is a girl who has dedicated her life to spreading the beliefs of the Harvest Goddess. But what happens when she meets someone who captures her heart in a way that she wasn't expecting? Please read and review. Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This story is based on the Sunshine Islands version of Harvest Moon. Alisa is a girl who has dedicated herself to spreading the beliefs of the Harvest Goddess. But what happens when she meets someone who captures her heart in a way she wasn't expecting? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. _

_**A Heart So Divine **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

The early morning sunlight shown through the stained glass windows of the church, casting rainbow colored splashes of light across the silent wooden pews. Alisa moved quietly towards the front of the church, stopping twice to adjust the well worn songbooks that had been placed carefully on each of the dark colored wooden benches.

A look of happiness filled the young nun's face as she approached the front of the small stone building. She paused and looked up at the beautifully carved stone statue that stood at the front of the room. Her expression widened as she looked at the gleaming white carved stone. How she loved the Harvest Goddess!

She stood there for a little bit before turning and walking over to the tall light colored wooden podium that stood just in front of the statue. There she reached out and opened a well worn dark colored leather bound songbook and using several small pieces of colored paper, bookmarked several pages. Those were the pages that Nathan would use later that day when he conducted his sermon. That done she stepped back and once again began to admire the statue of the Harvest Goddess.

Suddenly the sound of the heavy wooden doors at the back of the church being opened caught her attention. She turned and smiled as she watched Mark approach her from the rear of the building.

When he was close enough, she greeted him cheerfully. "Good morning Mark, it's nice to see you again! Are you here to pay your respects to the Goddess?"

The farmer smiled and walked over to the young nun. "Good morning Alisa," he greeted in return. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," the nun replied. "How are you doing? Is everything going well on your farm?"

Mark grinned. "It sure is! Daisy is about to have her calf, any day now in fact."

"That's wonderful news! I'll be sure to ask the Goddess to watch over her and pray for her to have a safe delivery."

"Thanks, I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Mark replied.

Alisa looked back up at the white statue in front of them. "Mark, may I ask you a question?"

The farmer looked at the girl next to him and nodded. "Sure, what do you have on your mind?"

Alisa shuffled her feet a little and paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think that the Harvest Goddess is just so wonderful?"

Mark smiled. "She sure is," he answered. "But then again… I think that you are a wonderful person as well Alisa."

Alisa gasped slightly in astonishment. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she thought about the farmer's words. "M…, me? Do you really think of me as a wonderful person?" she stammered. "Why?"

Mark grinned. "Yes I do," he answered. "What you do here, it takes dedication and love to do something like that. And In my mind, that makes you a wonderful person."

Alisa's cheeks flushed red. "I… I see. I really don't know what to say to that, except to say thank you."

Mark looked back at the statue in front of them and smiled. Alisa also returned her gaze to the Goddess. "Mark, I've lived almost my entire life within the confines of the church, it's not often that I get to talk to someone my own age." She sighed and looked at the young man next to her. "Can I tell you something?"

Mark looked at the nun and nodded his head. "Sure, what's up?"

Alisa stepped softly over to the first row of pews and took a seat. Mark followed her and sat down near her. The young nun gave him a soft look. "I lost my parents a long time ago in a tragic accident. I think… I was around five or six years old when…" her voice tapered off. "The church took me in and cared for me. Nathan has been my only real family since then and I consider him to be like a father to me. "

Mark returned her soft gaze. "I see. I had no idea that you'd lost your parents. That must have been very hard on you."

"Well, to be honest, I was too young to really remember much about them or what happened. What I do know about them is what Nathan has told me," she replied and sighed sadly.

"I see. Still, that must have been hard on you, growing up like that," Mark replied.

"To be honest, it really hasn't been all that bad. I've learned so much and been able to travel to many lands to spread the love of the Harvest Goddess. I feel that Nathan is just like my father would have been had he lived." She smiled at the thought kept her gaze on the rancher. "But I do appreciate being able to talk to you though."

Mark returned the girl's happy expression. "I enjoy talking to you as well, Alisa." He looked up at the statue and smiled a little more. "I think the Goddess would agree with me when I say that you are a wonderful person."

Alisa blushed at the comment. "Thank you for listening to me, Mark. I'm sorry for rambling on like that. I really didn't mean to take so much of your time."

Mark smiled. "I didn't mind. In fact, I was happy to be able to spend some time talking with you."

The church was silent for several moments before the sounds of a door off to their left opening caught their attention. Both looked over to see Nathan walk into the room.

Mark stood and gave Alisa a smile. "I need to get back to the farm. But it was really nice to spend some time with you Alisa." He turned and faced the statue of the Goddess and bowed his head, giving silent thanks to the Goddess of the Harvest. "Good-bye Alisa, I'll stop by later for the sermon."

The young nun returned the farmer's grin. "Good-bye Mark, I look forward to seeing you again."

Mark walked over to the Priest and greeted him. "Hello Father Nathan, I was just having a nice talk with Alisa. I hope you don't mind."

The portly man returned the farmer's smile. "Of course I don't mind, my son. In fact, Alisa seems to be eager to see you as of late."

Mark could feel his cheeks warming as he blushed. "I see. I think I now know why."

The Priest nodded. "I think I do as well. I hope that you will continue to visit her like this. I think it's important that she has someone like you to talk to." He chuckled softly. "Goddess knows I try, yet I'm an old man and I seem to have difficulties understanding her sometimes."

"I wouldn't worry so much; I think Alisa sees you as someone very special to her," Mark pointed out as he smiled, remembering what the nun had told him not long ago.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mark," he replied.

"You're welcome. But I do need to get back to my farm now," Mark said happily.

"Of course, my son. Please go in peace and may the Goddess bless you with a prosperous harvest."

Mark waved and walked down the aisle and out of the church. Nathan looked over at Alisa and smiled, noticing the happy expression on the nun's face.


	2. Ice Cream

_**A/N:**__ This story is based on the Sunshine Islands version of Harvest Moon. Alisa is a girl who has dedicated herself to spreading the beliefs of the Harvest Goddess. But what happens when she meets someone who captures her heart in a way she wasn't expecting? _

_Thank you __**galexrules**__ for your review of the last chapter! A special thank you to __**Peach the Hedgehog**__ for her help! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. _

_**A Heart So Divine **_

_**Chapter 2: Ice Cream**_

A warm summer's breeze ruffled through Alisa's hair as she stood on the edge on the ocean, looking out at the glistening azure waters. A look of contentment filled the young nun's face as she took a deep lungful of the salty air. She exhaled and turned to head back towards the church. As she went she thought back to a sweet treat that she'd not had since she and Nathan had arrived in the Sunshine Islands.

Nathan had just stepped out into the waning late afternoon sunlight when he spotted Alisa walking back. He smiled as she approached, but his happiness quickly turned to concern when he noticed the look of sadness etched upon the girls face.

"Alisa is there something bothering you?" he asked in a concerned voice.

The orange haired girl sighed softly and looked up. "It's nothing really, I just miss something… that's all," she answered.

"You're missing something?" the Priest queried further. "Would you like to talk about it? Perhaps getting it off of your chest may ease the pain."

"Thank you Father, but I don't think that you can do much to help me, unless of course, you know where I can get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Is that what's bothering you my child?"

Alisa shook her head. "I know that it's rather silly of me to allow such a trivial thing as ice cream to sadden me," she said with a sigh. "But I couldn't help but think about it on a warm summer day such as this."

A look of compassion filled the elder man's face. "It's not as silly as you may think it is. I know that even small seemingly trivial things can bring out powerful emotions in people, so it's understandable that your longing for ice cream could bring you down."

A slight smile returned to the nun's face. "Thank you Nathan," she said before stepping past the man and into the church.

Nathan paused for a moment and rubbed his chin it thought. _"There must be some way to get some ice cream for Alisa; question was, how or from whom?"_

_

* * *

_

Sweat beaded on Mark's brow as he finished up the last of his daily chores. He took a rag from his back pocket and wiped the perspiration away before stepping back and admiring how well his crops were growing. He had to admit, that Taro was wise indeed. It was only a year ago that he had such a limited knowledge in the area of farming, and many of his crops died because of it. But thanks to Taro's teachings, he was sure he was going to have a great summer harvest this year.

But he knew one thing for sure was that he couldn't take all the credit for the lush green crops that spread out before him. No, in fact he owed a lot of thanks to a certain orange haired girl who always was happy to help him give thanks to the Goddess of the Harvest.

After making sure that everything was in order, he walked back up to his house and stepped inside. After storing his tools he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes. A smile filled the farmer's face as he exited his home as he headed towards the docks.

* * *

Nathan was outside watering the many colorful flowers that surrounded the church when he noticed Mark walking up. He set the watering can down and stepped over to greet the rancher.

"Good day, Mark," he greeted cheerfully. "Such a pleasant day the Goddess has granted us today, wouldn't you agree?"

Mark smiled back at the man of the cloth. "It is a nice day, that's for sure."

Nathan stepped over to the farmer. "Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Father, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not for me and I'm not sure that there is anything you can do," the Priest replied. "See, Alisa really likes ice cream, but she hasn't been able to have any since out arrival here on Sunshine Islands. I was hoping that perhaps you might know of where I could purchase some."

Mark thought for a moment before answering. "Hm, I see. Well, you can't get it in the Café or the Diner."

Nathan sighed. "I see, that's unfortunate, Alisa is feeling a little down right now and I was hoping that some ice cream would be just what she needed to lift her spirits. But is sounds like that won't happen."

"Not necessarily," Mark interjected. "I said that you can't get ice cream at the Café or the Diner, I didn't say that you couldn't get it on the Islands."

The Priest gave the young man before him a confused look. "But if I can't get it in those two establishments, where can I get it then?"

Mark grinned. "You can get it from me of course! I got the recipe from Haila over on Sprout Island not that long ago. There is only one thing though…"

Nathan tilted his head curiously. "Oh, and what might that be?"

"For now, I can only make vanilla flavored ice cream," Mark replied. "I hope to be able to make different flavored ice cream soon, but for now it's just plain vanilla."

"That may be so, but I'm certain that Alisa will be happy just the same," Nathan replied with a warm smile.

Mark nodded. "Is Alisa here now?"

"No, she's out somewhere on the island. Sometimes, when she needs to think, she takes walks around the island."

"Ah I see," Mark replied. "How about I come back tomorrow, I can bring her some ice cream."

"That would be very generous of you, my son. I'm certain that you will brighten her spirits with your cool confection," the Priest smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Mark said with a wave before heading back down to the docks.

Nathan picked up the watering can and returned his attention to the colorful blooms in front of him. A smile filled his face as he sprinkled the plants.

The following day dawned rather gloomy. Dark gray clouds hung low in the sky, threatening rain. Alisa opened the door of the church and stepped out into the yard. The humid air felt heavy and uncomfortable and she wondered if the Goddess was upset about something. She was just about to head back into the church when a familiar face came into view. She smiled and walked out to meet him.

"Hello Mark, it's nice to see you today!" she chirped happily. As he neared she noticed that he was carrying a light colored basket. "What do you have there, an offering for the Goddess perhaps?" She looked up at the leaden sky overhead. "She seems to have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed."

Mark nodded as a rumble of thunder rolled across the island. "Sure seems that way. But what I have here is for someone else."

Alisa gave the farmer a curious glance. "For whom may I ask?"

Mark smiled at the orange haired girl. "I brought this for you Alisa! It's a special treat."

A deep blush filled the girl's cheeks. "Y… you brought me a special treat? What could it possibly be?"

Mark was about to hand her the basket when rain began to fall. "We'd better get inside before we get soaked!"

Alisa quickly agreed and followed the farmer into the church. Once inside Mark handed the basket to the nun. "I hope you like this. Nathan said this was a favorite of yours."

"It's a favorite of mine?" she questioned curiously. "What could it be?"

"Open the basket and find out!" Mark laughed.

Alisa set the basket down on a small table near the back of the church and opened the lid. An audible gasp escaped her lips as she felt a rush of cold air escape. "Is… is this what I think it is?"

"It's ice cream. Nathan told me yesterday that you were feeling a little down about not being able to have any since you came to the islands. And since I have the recipe, I made a batch for you last night."

"Oh my… that's such a thoughtful gesture! Thank you Mark," Alisa gushed as she removed the container of homemade ice cream from the basket. "I can't wait to have a scoop!"

"I hope you don't mind that it's only vanilla. For now, that's the only flavor I can make."

"Vanilla is perfectly fine with me! I'm just happy that you took the time to make it for me," Alisa answered happily. "Please wait here, I'll go and get a couple of bowls and spoons. You will be joining me won't you?"

Mark nodded happily. "Of course I will."

Alisa returned with two white colored glass bowls and two silver colored metal spoons. She handed one of the spoons to Mark and then turned her attention to the cold white treat on the table in front of her. She scooped out a portion and handed the bowl to Mark, and then got some for herself. "Be careful that you don't eat too fast, you don't want to end up with brain freeze!"

Mark giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. But thanks for the reminder."

For the next half hour, both Alisa and Mark enjoy the cool creamy treat. Mark finished the ice cream and placed his bowl down. "I'm glad you liked the ice cream."

Alisa smiled happily. "I did! Thank you again for taking the time to make it for me."

"Well, I must confess, I didn't do it alone. Annabelle gave the milk that I used to make the ice cream."

Alisa giggled. "Well, be sure to thank her for me."

The farmer smiled. "I will. And speaking of Annabelle, I really need to get back to my farm. I'm glad you liked my surprise."

"I understand. Please go safely." She replied, watching as he stepped out into the now lightly falling rain.

"Good-bye Alisa!" he said, giving her a wave before heading back down the pathway towards the dock.

The nun watched until the young farmer was out of sight. She then turned and walked over to the table and picked up her bowl, finishing the last couple of spoonfuls of the sweet treat. She was about to pick everything up and take it back to the kitchen area when Nathan walked into the room. He took immediate notice of the happy expression on his young associate.

"I take it Mark was here?" he asked curiously.

Alisa smiled back. "He was, in fact he just left a few minutes ago. He was kind enough to bring me ice cream!"

"Ah, I see. That was indeed kind of him."

Alisa blushed a little. "I have you to thank as well, Father. After all, Mark wouldn't have known about my desire for ice cream had you not mentioned it to him. So tonight when I pray to the Goddess, I'll be sure to mention both of you."

Nathan gave her a warm expression. "That would be kind of you, Alisa."

"It's the least I can do," Alisa said honestly, the happy expression never leaving her face.

Nathan was pleased to see the girl so happy. Even on a day such as this, where rain would fall from the skies above, it was just so wonderful to see her smiling. He knew that he had to thank the Harvest Goddess as well. It must have been her divine guidance that led Mark to him, so that he would know about his problem, and that Alisa would get her favorite food.

That night, with the clouds still blanketing the sky, Alisa knelt down next to her bed and closed her eyes. Though she was nervous, as a humble servant to the Harvest Goddess, words of gratitude poured out of her mouth, words of thanks that she was blessed with such good friends in her life.

When she finished with her prayers, she climbed into bed. A happy sigh escaped her lips, thinking about the events of the day, and the kindness of both Nathan and Mark. With those thoughts in her mind, she closed her eyes, resting peacefully.


	3. Witchkin

_**A/N:**__ This story is based on the Sunshine Islands version of Harvest Moon. Alisa is a girl who has dedicated herself to spreading the beliefs of the Harvest Goddess. But what happens when she meets someone who captures her heart in a way she wasn't expecting? _

_Thanks again to __**galexrules**__ for your review of the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favorite stories list. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. _

_**A Heart So Divine **_

_**Chapter 3: Witchkin**_

Warm sunlight filled the silent room with rainbow colors as Alisa went about her daily routine of cleaning and caring for the church. She carefully dusted the shelves that contained the many songbooks used during the services. As she did so, a fine cloud of dust was created, causing the young nun to begin to sneeze!

Dropping her dust cloth, she quickly headed towards the doors at the rear of the church. Some fresh air was just what she needed to clear her nose. She pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped out into the bright sunlight and took several deep cleansing breaths.

Her sinuses now clear she smiled and looked up at the cloudless bright blue sky above her, the soft summer breeze ruffling her hair slightly. She smiled happily. The Goddess had certainly blessed them with another wonderful day!

Deciding to take a short break, the nun headed towards the nearby Goddess Pond. But when she arrived she was surprised to see a blonde haired girl standing in front of the sparkling water. She appeared to be no older than a child and was rather small in stature. She was dressed in pink colored clothing with a black and pink colored cape draped over her slender shoulders. In her right hand was a broom with what looked to be a plush frog's head perched on the end. Curious at whom this person might be, Alisa slowly approached the girl.

"Hello," she said once she was close enough. "Are you here to pay your respects to the Goddess?"

The blonde looked over at the nun; her crimson colored eyes glimmered as she laughed. "No way!"

Surprised at her reply, Alisa stepped back slightly. She could now see that the girl's shoes and the small satchel she carried also appeared to have frogs' faces on them. "If you are not here to pay your respects, then why are you here if I may ask?"

"I'm here to challenge the Goddess!" she replied curtly. "After all, I am the world's greatest witch!"

Alisa stepped curiously towards the girl. "So, you say that you are the world's greatest witch, am I correct?"

The girl beamed proudly. "That's what I said."

Alisa nodded. "I see. Father Nathan has mentioned you before. You must be the Witch Princess!"

The grin on the girl's face quickly changed to a frown and she furrowed her eyebrows. "No way, I'm much better than that old bag!"

Alisa gave the blonde a confused look. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you. But if you're not Witch Princess, then who are you?"

"I'm her much better looking and far more talented niece. You may call me Witchkin."

"Ah, I see. So the Witch Princess is your Aunt. You live with her over on Witch Island, correct?"

"Yep, that's right," she replied before turning her attention back to the shimmering waters of the Goddess Pond. "I don't like my Aunt, she is so annoying! And since she has never been able to defeat the Goddess in a contest, I came here to challenge the Goddess myself! And when I defeat her, I will prove once and for all to the old bag that I am the stronger witch!"

Alisa gave Witchkin a worried look. "But you're merely a child? You cannot possibly think that you could defeat the Goddess? She has such great powers after all."

"Humph," the petite witch retorted. "I may appear small to you, but the Goddesses powers pale in comparison to that of my own!" Witchkin glared at the nun. "I'll have you know that before I came to this island, I was known as the most powerful witch around!"

Alisa gasped at the girl's statement. Was it possible that this girl could defeat the Goddess? "Now look here, you may think that you can defeat the Goddess, but…" Her sentence was cut off by the blonde in front of her.

"You don't understand and from the looks of you, I'd say you serve the Goddess, right?"

Alisa nodded silently, unable to come up with anything to say to her.

"So it makes sense that you wouldn't want to believe that there could be someone stronger than your precious Goddess. But let me tell you, there is!"

Her cocky attitude was beginning to wear on the young nun's nerves. "What makes you think you are so much better than the Harvest Goddess?"

Witchkin rolled her crimson eyes. "I just am!" she retorted loudly. "That's why I've come here to challenge her. To prove once and for all who is the strongest!"

Alisa looked out at the glistening crystal clear water of the pond. "It doesn't look like the Goddess has accepted your challenge."

"It seems that way. Humph, just like her if you ask me!"

Alisa gave the witch a stern look. "You should be a little more respectful! The Goddess is a wonderful being!"

Witchkin sighed, it was clear to her that she wasn't going to be able to convince the orange haired girl that she was indeed the greatest witch around. "To you perhaps, but to me she is more of a rival, a rival that finally needs to be put in her place!" With that the petite witch turned away from the pond and headed back down towards the docks, leaving Alisa alone in front of the Goddess Pond.

After a moment to collect her thoughts, Alisa clasped her hands together and bowed towards the glistening waters of the pond, giving thanks to the Goddess. She then turned away from the pond and headed back up to the church. Opening the door she stepped into the cool surroundings and paused. She wondered why someone would want to challenge the Goddess to prove their strength. Lost in thought, she didn't notice Nathan walking up to her.

"Is there something wrong my child?"

"Huh?" Alisa answered shaking the cobwebs out of her mind. She looked to her left and saw the concerned look on Nathan's face. "I'm sorry Father, noting is wrong. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I see. Is there something I can do to aid you with that?"

Alisa shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure." She turned to face the portly man. "I was cleaning and some dust got in my nose, causing me to sneeze. So I stepped out for some fresh air. It was such a nice day that I decided to take a walk down to the Goddess Pond."

Nathan listened carefully, nodding as the nun explained what happened next.

"When I got there, I saw this girl standing on the edge of the pond. I walked over to her and asked her if she was there to pay her respects to the Goddess. And you know what? She laughed at me!"

"I see. Did this girl have blonde hair?"

The nun nodded. "Yes she did. She told me her name is Witchkin. She also informed me that she's the niece of the Witch Princess."

"Well, that explains things," Nathan replied.

Alisa gave the Priest a look of confusion. "It does? How does that explain why she laughed at me?"

Nathan placed his arm gently around Alisa's shoulder and guided her over to a nearby pew. Together they sat down and Nathan began to explain. "You see, in order for all things to remain balanced, there must exist opposites of equal strength. These opposites are in constant conflict with each other, trying to gain the upper hand."

Alisa nodded. "So this girl Witchkin is the opposite of the Goddess?"

"No, her Aunt the Witch Princess is," he answered.

"But if she's not, who is she? And why did she want to challenge the Goddess?"

"In all likelihood, she is the next generation of Witch Princess. Just as the Goddess will someday be retire and allow the next generation to take over her duties, the same thing happen with the Witch Princess. Her niece may feel the need to challenge the Goddess in order to try and prove herself stronger than her Aunt. But there is no need for you to be concerned about such things my child. Come now; let me make you a nice cup of tea."

The nun nodded and stood up, smoothing her dress as she stepped into the isle. "Thank you Father, some tea would be nice."

A short time later Alisa had returned to her cleaning when the heavy wooden doors of the church opened. Curious the nun looked over to see who'd arrived. A smile filled her face as Mark came into view.

"Hello Mark, it's so nice to see you!" she chirped happily. Setting down her dust cloth, she moved over to where the farmer was standing.

"Hi Alisa, how are you today?" he greeted as she approached.

"Well, I'm doing better now," she said with a sigh.

The farmer gave her a concerned look. "Were you not felling well earlier today?" he questioned, worried that she was ill earlier.

"No, I was feeling fine. But what happened at the Goddess Pond is what upset me."

"What happened at the Goddess Pond?" Mark questioned.

Alisa sighed. "I met this girl, who called herself Witchkin," she answered as she turned and looked at Mark. "She was there to challenge the Goddess to some sort of a contest in the hopes of showing up her Aunt. She was so disrespectful, I just couldn't believe it!"

Mark shook his head. "Yeah, Witchkin can be that way sometimes."

A shocked look filled the nun's face. "You… you know her?"

Mark nodded. "Not only do I know her, but I know her Aunt as well," he said honestly. "There is quite the rivalry between those two!"

"I… I see. I had no idea that you might know them."

"I meet them shortly after Mystic Island was raised. I was curious who might be living here besides you and Nathan," the famer replied. He quickly noticed the disappointed expression clearly visible on the young nun's face. "But don't worry; my faith lies with the Harvest Goddess."

That seemed to reassure the orange haired girl. "That's good to know Mark," she said, relief filling her voice.

"I wouldn't let what Witchkin said worry you. She may talk a big game, but the truth is she means no real harm."

"Father Nathan told me pretty much the same thing when I told him what happened," Alisa replied. "I guess that's what I should do then. Place my faith in the hands of the Goddess."

Mark smiled reassuringly and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will guide you down the correct path."

A smile returned to the nun's face as Mark lifted his hand from her shoulder. "Thank you Mark, thank you for saying that in spite of the fact that you know those two witches you still believe in the goodness that the Goddess posses."

"No need to worry, like I said. My faith is with you and the Harvest Goddess," Mark said with a huge smile on his face.

A blush filled Alisa's cheeks as she walked with Mark back outside. A strange warm feeling filled her heart as she watched the farmer walk off towards the docks. It was hard to believe that that someone like Mark could know two witches. Yet, despite that, he told her that his faith was still with the Harvest Goddess.

With a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, she headed back inside to finish her daily routine.


End file.
